danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Type
Type is a characteristic of weapons in Stick Ranger. It determines the element of the weapon. When the mouse rolls over the weapon, the type of the weapon is revealed, along with other features of the type shown, for example, "20% Slow", meaning it slows down the enemy by 20%. Types This is a list of all types, as well as the characteristics of each type. Physical (Ph) The Physical type is the most common type. It is mostly used in starting weapons, and usually weapons of this type do not have special features, and do not use MP. There are some exceptions to this rule (e.g. the Needle Glove and the Needle Knuckle, or some of the Whips). Thunder (Th) The Thunder type weapons have a special attack - usually a bolt of thunder. In some cases, there may be multiple bolts of thunder. Thunder weapons have a wide range of damage, usually having a minimum attack of 1. This type is shown on the weapon by the color yellow. Fire (Fi) The Fire type weapons have fire attacks. Fire is able to penetrate through enemies, constantly damages enemies in contact with it, and usually lingers on the ground for a while after landing. This type is shown on the weapon by the color red. In the Charge Punch, fire is also shown by the color blue. Explosion is not a different type of damage. Note: Fire weapons are generally effective against immobile species (Trees, Mushrooms or Cacti) but are nearly useless against flying or swimming enemies (such as Bats or Fish). They are also ineffective against species which move very fast like Snakes or Wheels unless using the bait strategy. Ice (Ic) the Ice type weapons have ice attacks, which slows down an enemy's movement speed and attack rate for 10s. However, the speed of projectiles are unaffected. This type is shown on the weapon by the color blue. Poison (Po) The Poison type weapons use a special attack to poison the enemy. For every frame that the enemy is kept under poison, it will receive damage as stated on the elemental AT of the weapon, however the damage value is not shown in the game screen. In other words, poison steadily decreases the health of the enemy for a set period of time. However, poison doesn't stack. This type is shown on weapons by the color green or on some weapons by the color purple. Note: Some enemies are not affected by poison damage, for instance mushrooms and the three yellow fishes in the Cavern stages. Freeze (Fr) The Freeze type was introduced in V2.5 BETA. It completely deactivates an enemy for some time. Deactivated enemies cannot move or attack, and are shown on the weapon by the colour blue (but of a lighter shade than Ice). Note: Most Bosses suffer only reduced effects from freeze. Fun Facts * If you Poison an Enemy and then Freeze or Slow it, it will turn blue. But if you first Freeze or slow, it won't turn green. So you will see blue above green. * Magicians, Priests and Gunners never require MP for weapon effects. * Fire won't stop burning under water. * Fire won't melt Ice or Freeze. * Physical is the only Weapon type without special, restricted Compo items. There are some compo items which increase physical damage but those can be combined with weapons of every type and they might have other combination restrictions, for instance to certain weapon classes. List of weapons and compo items by type The only compo items, which have a certain type are jewels and charms. List of enemies with resistances by Type Resistance to Physical attacks Resistance to Thunder Resistance to Fire Resistance to Ice Note: Enemies with a resistance with Ice will take less damage when an Ice attack is dealt on them. The Slow Time is also reduced from the original 10s. Resistance to Poison Note: Enemies with a resistance to Poison reduces the length of the Poison effect. However, most of them are completely immune to poison (which basically means that Poison length is eliminated). That means that for the Double Poison 2 (Arrow) the initial damage of the arrows itself is treated as physical damage, but the Bonus AT doesn't count at all! Resistance to Freeze Note: When enemies are resistant to Freeze, the Freeze effect on those enemies is reduced or for the White Box Eel, Blue Diamond Bat, and the Tan Big Box Snake is eliminated. List of enemies with weaknesses by Type Category:Stick Ranger stats